Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes for preparing mixtures of anhydrous liquid perfluoropolyethers having certain definite physical and chemical characteristics which result from both their chemical structure and from the well defined and narrow molecular weight ranges (M.W.) of the individual constituents of the mixtures, as well as from their degree of purity.